When the Stars Fall
by Okori Yo
Summary: While relaxing on a vacation planet, Amy pushes the Doctor and Rory into taking a road trip, just the two of them. Hopes for a peaceful journey abound, but things never go exactly as planned... Eleven/Rory, background Amy/Rory
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jersezia 12, the best vacation planet this side of the Milky Way!" The Doctor exclaimed, bounding out of the TARDIS and spreading his arms wide. "Think of it: a whole planet devoted to rest and relaxation!" Turning back to the time machine, he grinned as Amy and Rory stepped outside.

"So, basically the perfect place to end a honeymoon?" she asked with a smile.

"Exactly." the Time Lord confirmed with a nod, leading them towards the entrance to the resort near where they had landed. "Two whole weeks to do whatever you want."

"And what about alien invasions or a robot coup? Any of those happen during this time?" Rory asked, casting a rather nervous glance at the lush surroundings. The Doctor could understand his apprehension; the last few honeymoon trips hadn't exactly gone according to plan.

"Nope, this time zone is nice and quiet. I checked before we landed. Twice." he replied with a confident smile, seeing the young man nod warily back.

"Good…good. Some quality time alone would be lovely." the nurse said, turning to his new wife and giving her a knowing look.

"Oh yes, quality time alone would be great." Amy replied, giving him a short kiss before adding, "What would you say to going our separate ways while we're here? I mean, look at this place! It must have all kinds of things we'll each be interested in. If we split up, we'd be able to enjoy it better."

She turned to the Doctor then, asking him several questions about the quality of the resorts and what they offered. He answered them fully, but he caught the flash of disappointment on Rory's face at her enthusiasm for a vacation alone. Reaching the end of his spiel, he finished by saying, "Come on, Rory, let's go check in. Amy, go grab our stuff, would you?"

"Sure thing." she agreed, darting back towards the TARDIS. Once she was out of earshot, he wrapped an arm around the young man's shoulders and steered him in the direction of the resort lobby.

"Don't look so glum. Given what we've been though recently, don't you want a relaxing two weeks?" he asked gently.

"I do…but I was hoping Amy and I could spend it together, y'know? Just the two of us…a proper honeymoon." Rory muttered sourly.

The Doctor squeezed his shoulder in sympathy as they entered the lobby, replying softly, "I'm sure she'll change her mind if you talk to her." The young man gave a resigned nod, so the Time Lord released him and went over to the front desk. Flashing the psychic paper at the receptionist, he quickly struck up a conversation with her.

Rory slumped in his chair, suppressing a groan of frustration. They had barely been here two days, yet Amy was still insisting that a separate vacation for each of them would be the best thing to do. He appreciated the idea of being pampered for two straight weeks, but he couldn't understand _why_ his wife didn't want to spend it with him. He knew she had an independent streak, but this was taking things a bit too far. Bargaining hadn't worked, and he was nearing the point of resorting to bribery and possible begging to get her to change her mind.

Fortunately, the Doctor had kept out of their way, only checking in with them twice so far. "Been enjoying yourselves, I hope?" the man said from across the table, causing Rory to glance up at him.

"It's been grand!" Amy replied, and the young man nodded in agreement. Straightening in his seat, he put on a smile and tried to look happy as she chatted about the many things she hoped to do during the next two weeks. Luckily, their dinner arrived shortly afterwards, so between her talk and the food, he didn't have to say very much.

"Why don't the two of you do something together?" Her sudden suggestion nearly caused Rory to choke on his dessert, and he could tell by the Doctor's face that it had caught him off-guard as well.

"What do you mean?" he asked, settling back in his seat and sipping on his drink like everything was normal. But his stomach was churning with dread. What was she thinking?

"Exactly what I said. You and the Doctor should go and have your own mini-trip or something." Seeing his doubtful expression, she grabbed his hand and said, "It'll be fun! My boys, off on their very own adventure! What do you think?"

"I…I guess so…" he stammered, still stunned by the suggestion. Before he had time to come up with something more convincing, the Doctor swooped in.

"Jersezia 12 does have some wonderful sightseeing spots. There's the Rose Mountains, and the Zenith Canyons are beautiful this time of year. And I think there's a festival taking place on the moon. Or was it the next planet over? I'll have to check. But yes, we should do that. The TARDIS would love-"

"Hold it!" Amy cut him off curtly, holding up a hand to prevent him from speaking again. "No TARDIS. If you decide to do this, I want you to do it properly. This planet has shuttles and stuff, yeah? Then use those to get around."

Rory glanced between the Doctor and his wife, half-hoping he'd disagree. But he simply smiled and inquired, "Are you challenging me, Amy Pond?"

"Yes I am, Doctor. So…?"

Realizing that he was going to have to give a definite answer, he coughed and looked at his wife. "Yeah, it sounds like fun. I'll do it." Amy looked so pleased with the idea of him and the Doctor having their own trip that he didn't have the heart to refuse.

"Wonderful!" the Doctor exclaimed, clapping his hands and rising. "We'll leave tomorrow morning, then. See you bright and early, Rory!"

"See you." he replied, hearing Amy echo the farewell as he returned to his dessert. He sighed softly, not entirely pleased that Amy had gotten her own way yet again. But a trip with the man might be fun, assuming they didn't run into anything that tried to kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What is that?" Rory asked, nodding towards the silver vehicle the Doctor was leaning against.

"This planet's version of a car. Cheap, reliable, and will get us where we want to go." he responded as his companion tossed a bulging duffle bag into the trunk.

"I see."

Sensing that he was doubting his driving skills, the Time Lord retorted, "Don't worry about a thing, Rory. I learned to drive from the very best." And he had - a very long time ago. He had first come to Jersezia 12 with Sarah Jane, back before the planet became tourist-based. It had been a fluke, they had just happened to stumble onto a smuggling ring operating out of the Zenith Canyons. Forced to leave the TARDIS behind, they had infiltrated the site using a vehicle very much like the one he had chosen for the trip. It had been dark blue to better blend in with the canyon cliffs of course, but the overall design and controls hadn't changed much.

Slipping into the driver's seat, the Doctor started the engine with a push of a button, then grabbed onto the steering stick and slowly guided the car out of the parking lot. "So far, so good…" Rory muttered softly from the passenger seat. As the vehicle sped up, the Time Lord glanced quickly at him and saw that while he was looking out the window calmly, he had the edge of his seat in a death-grip.

Confident that Rory would quickly relax once he saw how good of a driver the Time Lord was, the man fiddled with a few buttons on the control panel with one hand, eventually finding the correct switch for the radio. After a few more seconds of button-pressing, he had tuned it to a station he hoped his companion would like. "This alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Hiding a frown at the tension in Rory's voice, the Doctor relaxed into his seat and focused on the road. He was just a bit upset at being separated from Amy, that's all, he told himself. The young man would brighten up soon enough.

Perched on a stool with a cool drink in front of him that evening, Rory reflected on the trip so far as he absently scanned the bar. No accidents, no aliens suddenly deciding to mug them, nothing. Just a nice, quiet ride in a car. They had paused for lunch at a roadside diner, and while the food was nothing special, the array of customers was incredible. Even in that small place, there were about a dozen different species, and according to the Doctor, hailing from all corners of the Milky Way.

"There you are. Ring Amy yet?"

Glancing over as the man himself slid onto the stool beside him, Rory nodded. "Yeah, spoke to her about twenty minutes ago. Said she had a great day at the spa."

"That's good." The Doctor replied, then waved to get the bartender's attention. I'll have whatever he's having. So, what did you think of the first day? I know it was a lot of driving, but I have something wonderful planned for tomorrow."

Unable to hold back a smile at the enthusiasm in the man's voice, he answered, "It was a lot of driving, but the scenery here is amazing. I never realized how much giant mushrooms could look like trees." His thoughts wandered back to one particular 'forest' they had passed earlier that day. Hundreds of giant mushrooms, most over fifty feet tall, had awed him. The caps were bright blue or yellow, and pod-like objects dangled from their undersides. The Doctor had explained that the pods were really cocoons housing a species similar to moths, and that the mushroom caps provided both protection and nourishment to the creatures inside.

The Doctor smiled at his statement, looking pleased. Once his drink arrived, he held out the glass and declared, "A toast: to adventure!"

"To adventure." Rory repeated, the pair clinking glasses.

The man beside him took a large sip of his drink then, quickly pulling a face at the taste. "It's sweet!"

Chuckling, he nodded and replied, "I know. It's apparently one of the few things on the menu that doesn't have some form of alcohol in it."

"Ah." Taking a smaller sample of his drink, the Doctor contemplated the neon-green liquid in his glass for a moment. "Still, it's not bad. Tastes a bit like fruit juice."

"That's what I thought." Staring down into his own drink, Rory reflected that it tasted quite a bit better than some of the things he had drunk in the past. Not that he had needed to eat or drink, but it had helped him feel more human and less like a walking, talking, plastic doll. There was nothing like 2,000 years of experience to help a person refine their tastes in drinks.

Sensing that the Doctor was fidgeting beside him, the young man looked over and caught his eye. "You don't have to keep me company, you know. I'm not going to wander off and find trouble."

The other man gave a slightly guilty smile and shrugged. "I know. Just not quite sure what else to do, that's all. Not used to sitting around."

Oh, he had lots of experience doing _that_. "You could read. Or find a game to play. They-" he gestured towards a group of aliens who were playing something like darts in the far corner, "-might welcome a new face."

"Hm…I do have a novel I haven't picked up in a while…" The Doctor mumbled, clearly hesitant to leave for some reason.

Deciding to offer him a way out, Rory answered, "Well, I'm going to head back once I finish my drink. Somehow, I'm tired from sitting all day."

"Walk you there?" Surprised at the offer and the hopeful note in the man's voice, the nurse hesitated, then nodded in agreement. Returning to his drink, the young man wondered what the Doctor had planned for the morning. Whatever it was, it would probably be exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So perhaps cheating at tazik hadn't been the best idea. But that was how one was supposed to play the game…except you weren't supposed to get caught cheating. It was said that a master tazik player was just a better cheater than the other players. Obviously, he wasn't a master player yet.

The Doctor frowned slightly, wiggling a bit to try and find a more comfortable position. After spending the day at a nearby nature preserve, he had thought a round of tazik would be the perfect way to end. Unfortunately, the players had been better than expected, and they had done the natural thing once they caught him cheating - got upset. He had managed to get himself and Rory out of the room before weapons could be drawn, but weren't able to completely shake the group chasing after them. In desperation, he had jammed them both into a storage closet and shut the door. Between the shelves piled with bedding and the containers of supplies and other unidentifiable stuff, there was barely enough room for them. So there they stood, pressed close together and waiting for the danger to pass.

"Remember to be very quiet and calm." The Doctor muttered into Rory's ear. "The Ixi have excellent hearing, and can literally smell fear."

"I'll try…" his companion murmured back, sounding less than confident. Deciding to take his own advice, the Time Lord took several deep breaths to slow his breathing, feeling his back press again the shelves ever time he inhaled. Bad place to hide, but there had been nowhere else to go. He felt himself relax after a minute, but Rory was stiff. His breathing was still fast, and there was tension evident in his body.

Not hearing anything nearby, he whispered, "Rory, relax…" Getting a rather frustrated sigh in response, he quickly tried to think of a solution. Talking him down was far too risky, so there was really only one thing left to do. Raising his hands slowly, he placed them on the young man's shoulders. After a slight hesitation, he began to rub gently.

"What…?"

"Shhh!" There was no time to explain what he was doing, Rory would just have to trust him. They way they were standing and the near-darkness prevented him from seeing his companion's face, but he suspected there was an expression of puzzlement on it. Closing his eyes to focus his concentration, the Doctor thought back to what he had been taught. It had been far too many years since the lessons, but he could still recall the voice of his teacher.

_'__Lernesian massage therapy is designed to help the recipient relax, no matter what the situation. First, rub gently to stimulate a general feeling of relaxation, then locate the pressure points and employ those to better help the recipient feel at ease.__'_

He had never really mastered the use of pressure points, but he knew where a few of them were on humans in case he needed to use that skill. Breathing slowly, he rubbed Rory's shoulders for a few minutes, slowly applying more pressure and widening the area his hands covered. It appeared to be working - the young man wasn't as nearly as tense as before, and his breathing had almost returned to normal. His companion shifted as his hands moved slowly down his back, but it didn't appear to be out of discomfort. And really, this was rather nice. The Time Lord had been careful to not get to close to anyone else since Donna, but he could sense his resolve weakening. The feeling of their chests being pressed together, the faint tickle of breath on his ear and neck…it was beginning to get to him. But he couldn't give in. There was Amy to consider, after all.

Slightly shaken by his thoughts, the Doctor continued to massage Rory's shoulders and upper back, always keeping one ear on what was happening in the hallway beyond the closet.

Well, this was unexpected. He hadn't expected a game of cards to result in them hiding in a closet, pressed far too close together for comfort and involved in a massage session. At least, Rory assumed that was what the Doctor was doing. He had been startled when the man had suddenly began to rub his shoulders, but he quickly realized that perhaps it was just a way to get him to calm down. Not….not something else.

Feeling himself start to blush, the young man was thankful the Doctor wasn't able to see his face. And besides, he was married. _Newly_ married. There was every indication that the man he was currently pressed up against was happy with the marriage of his two friends. The Doctor had no reason to…try anything. Ignoring the tiny voice in the back of his head that whispered that maybe _he_ wanted something else, Rory focused on the movement of hands over his shoulders and let himself relax.

Eventually, the hands slid away. "I think it's clear now." The Doctor whispered. Nodding silently and shoving the lingering sense of regret away, Rory pulled back as far as he could to give the other man room to move. Although it was only a few inches at best, it allowed the Doctor to ease open the door and peer cautiously out. "Right, they're gone." he said in a louder tone.

The next few minutes were spent extracting themselves from the closet and sneaking through the hotel back to their rooms. The bizarre situation had left Rory a bit rattled, but he composed himself enough to keep his voice steady while relating the incident to Amy later that night.

_"__What__'__s tazik?_" she asked curiously.

"It's like poker, but different." he explained, using the same phrase the Doctor had told him earlier. "I didn't get a good sense of the rules from what I saw, but it seemed interesting."

_"__I see. Barely gone two days and you already found trouble.__"_ she replied with a chuckle.

Smiling himself despite the fact that she couldn't see it, he answered, "Hey, it was the Doctor's idea. He's the one who got the other players upset and caused them to chase us."

_"__Somehow I__'__m not surprised by that. But you got away ok, yeah?__"_

"Perfectly fine. Not a scratch on either of us." No need to tell her about what had happened while jammed into a closet together. It would just raise awkward questions which he didn't want to answer right now. Sinking further into the row of pillows that lined the head of his bed, Rory launched into what he had seen while at the nature preserve.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Day four, complete. The Doctor stretched and swung the car door shut, happy to be done with driving for the day. It was early evening, and the parking lot was nearly full, despite the fact that the motel was located on a secondary road. Leaving Rory to collect their things, he entered the cramped office and requested a room. "Last one. Hope you don't mind, it's a bit small." the manager commented, entering his information into the system.

"That's fine." the Time Lord replied cheerfully, accepting the two sets of keys with a nod.

"Grand. There's a restaurant just up the hill, open 'til moonset, but the bar's open 'til starset." the alien said, slipping out from behind the desk. Translating the terms into Earth time, the Doctor figured that the restaurant closed at about 9, and the bar was open all night. Not that he was going to go there, but he supposed it was useful information to know.

"Thanks." he replied, exiting the office and meeting Rory in front of their car. Consulting the key and picking up his bag, he said, "We're in Room 25."

"That's down at the end, I think." the young man replied, following him down towards the far end of the building and up the flight of stairs. The Doctor fumbled for a moment with the door lock - it was always difficult to go from card keys to traditional key locks for some reason - then pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"There's only one bed…" Rory muttered once he had entered.

"Ah. Yes….yes, there is." he answered, gazing in puzzlement at the single bed in the centre of the room. The manager had been right, the room wasn't that big, but he had been expecting more than one bed. "We could check out and keep driving. There might be another motel farther up the road." he suggested, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"No, it's alright." Rory said in a resigned tone. "We've already paid, and the car's battery is low anyway. I'll go open the solar panel." Seeming flustered, he dropped his bags and rushed out, leaving the Doctor staring after him in confusion. Wondering whether his companion was really comfortable with the situation, the Time Lord set about settling in.

Rory returned eventually, looking slightly calmer about the whole thing, and they went for dinner. Throughout the meal and the round of drinks afterwards, memories of a previous trip to Jersezia 12 kept rising in his mind. As such, the conversation lapsed, but the young man didn't seem to mind.

The Doctor had visited the planet shortly after the end of the Time War, during that period of loneliness and wanderlust. He had been a broken man then, haunted by what had happened and unsure of what to do next. The planet was nearing the end of its time as a tourist trap, unaware of the coming decline as its patrons moved onto the newer and more exciting places. He had spent a month here, drifting from place to place, trying to fight the urge to simply give up. It had helped, somewhat. There hadn't been peace, but a quietness had eventually settled over him. It had been that fleeting sense of calm that propelling him back into the TARDIS, back towards Earth. Perhaps that was why he kept coming back.

Shaking himself out of the past, he mustered a bright smile and turned to Rory. "You've been looking at the travel guide, right? Find anything you want to do?"

The glass fogged up as his breath hit it, obscuring his view of the night sky. Not that he was really studying it anyway. Rory froze as he head the Doctor snort and roll over, then relaxed as the steady breathing resumed. He had been worried that the man would wake up and notice his absence, but that hadn't happened. Truth be told, he felt uncomfortable sharing a bed with him.

Not that he hadn't done it before - his fake Roman memories had instances where he had slept side-by-side with other men, and he had done it often enough on his travels with the Pandorica. He had tried to refuse to give into the temptation of the many who offered their services to the Lone Centurion over the centuries, but he hadn't always been successful. Back then, he had comforted himself with the thought that Amy was waiting for him inside the Pandorica. He had taken it upon himself to protect her, and as such he never stayed too far away from the giant box.

But now, Amy was far away. Reachable by a simple phone call, yes, but not reachable for a hug or a kiss. Which was what he really wanted at the moment. Rising restlessly from his seat by the window, he returned to his side of the bed and sat there, contemplating the worn carpet.

"Can't sleep?" The Doctor's voice came out of the darkness some time later, and Rory wondered how long he had been awake.

"No." The bed shifted as the man sat up, and he sensed he was being looked at. Despite that, he didn't turn.

"Want me to sleep on the floor?"

"No. No, I'll manage." And he would. While he had been unable to truly sleep during his time as a plastic replica, he had learned to fall into a trance that let him rest. Rory had managed to do this in all sorts of places: during the long trip from England back to Rome, in the middle of a raging dust storm, and during the tense days of both World Wars. It had helped him relax and retain his sanity, at least to a degree. If he could do it then, he could do it now.

The Doctor remained silent as Rory slowly lay back down, facing away from him. The young man assumed that he had gone back to sleep, but eventually the man asked quietly, "Do you think a back rub might help?"

It was such an innocent question. The Doctor obviously didn't know how much the question pained him. Part of him wanted to refuse. Reject the offer and the kindness inherent in it. But he couldn't. He wanted to feel those hands again too much. Sighing heavily, he nodded. "Yeah, I think it might." he replied softly.

A moment later, the Doctor's hands landed on his shoulders. Closing his eyes, he shifted, edging slightly closer as the man began to rub gently. Suppressing his thoughts, Rory just let his mind drift into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The car hissed to a slow stop despite the Doctor's repeated button pressing and stick-turning. As the vehicle settled by the side of the road, the control panel lights dimmed and went out, leaving them in near darkness. "No, no, no, that can't be right!" the Time Lord muttered, jabbing at the power gauge with a finger. "We can't be out of power yet…"

"What do you mean, 'out of power?' Out of power as in out of battery power?" Rory asked nervously from beside him. Giving the steering stick a final, useless prod, the man slumped back in his seat.

"Um…apparently." was all he could come up with as a response.

"Apparently? Didn't you open the solar panel last night?" his companion asked, and the Doctor winced at the frustrated tone.

"I guess I forgot…" he mumbled, hearing him groan at the words. Brightening, he straightened up and exclaimed, "Oh lighten up, Rory! Maybe someone will come and give us a lift!"

"According to the map, we're on a back road, Doctor. I doubt anyone will come before morning." Rory informed him after a moment of peering at the holographic map in his hands, sounding cross.

"Well then it won't be too bad, spending the night. We're just stuck here until sunrise, that's all! Lots of things for us to do!" he replied cheerfully, gazing around at the landscape outside the car. The road wound along the top of a high plateau, overlooking a huge plain that stretched off to the horizon. It was the night of their sixth day away, and he was in the process of driving them to the Zenith Canyons. Yes, a shuttle would have been faster, but what was the point of a vacation if you didn't slow down and take in the scenery?

"Like what?"

"Like…like…" the Doctor hesitated, casting about for an activity. The sinking moon caught his attention, and he grinned. "Like stargazing! Yes, we'll stargaze. Haven't done that here in ages, and the sky is beautiful this time of year." he decided, scrambling out of the car.

"Alright…" Rory agreed, joining him a minute later on the dry black grass. Already stretched out on his back, the Doctor eyed the starry sky above them, picking out the important stars and constellations from memory. Raising a finger, he pointed directly north, just above the setting moon.

"That cluster of five bright stars is known as Kloss's Ring by the locals here. It supposedly came into being when the legendary hero, Kloss, threw his magic ring into the sky to fight the attacking Moon God. The Moon God was so frightened of its power that he fled back to the moon, ceasing his attack on Jersezia 12. The legend goes that in order to ensure the safety of the planet, Kloss made a wish for his ring to remain in the sky forever, and thus the ring transformed into a cluster of stars. The constellation always rises and sets with the moon, so maybe that's where the legend came from. Or perhaps there really was a hero named Kloss…"

The Time Lord continued to ramble happily on, occasionally glancing over at Rory. His companion seemed interested in what he was saying, sometimes picking out a star and asking a question about it. After meteor left a streak of light across the sky, the young man caught his look and gave him a smile in return.

They lay there in silence, the Doctor having just concluded a lengthy tale about the constellation known as The Pot of Curses. It was strange, just being together like this. Sure, they had been separated from Amy a few times while travelling, but this was different. No alien invasion to fight off, no deadly creature chasing them. Just him and the Doctor. Alone. That strange, wonderful person with a time-travelling police box; the one who somehow made him feel so torn.

"You're awful quiet. I'm not boring you, am I?" the Doctor said suddenly.

"Oh…no, no you're not. I was just thinking…" he mumbled awkwardly, trying to conceal a blush. His thoughts had been wandering into territory he didn't want to think about.

"About what?" There was a familiar note of curiosity in the man's voice that made Rory realize he couldn't shake off the question with a simple 'nothing important.' Admitting his thoughts was out of the question as well.

"Um…" Stalling, the young man stared up at the night sky in desperation, racking his mind for an answer. "I was just thinking…about the stars. I dream about a black sky, sometimes." The Doctor didn't know that he still remembered that time. He probably thought he had forgotten when the universe was reset. But he hadn't.

"Oh, right." the Doctor murmured. "I don't know how you did it, waiting like that. All those years…"

Rory closed his eyes then, picturing in his mind the sight of a starless sky. Just the moon shining down, waxing and waning in an endless cycle. Sometimes, while travelling with the Pandorica, it had been his only way to keep track of time. Remember a comment the man next to him had said once, he said, "900 years is a long time, too."

The Doctor was quiet for a moment, then propped himself up on an elbow and looked at Rory. "I was travelling, though. Always on the move, and time almost never passed in the right order. 900 years is a long time, but 1,894 years is even longer. Nearly 2,000 years. But you waited for her." The stars seemed to shine brighter as the Doctor smiled, or perhaps it was just Rory's imagination, focused as he was on the other man.

Glancing away, he frowned as memories flooded his mind. There had been times when he had almost given up. He had found himself thinking that he was guarding a box that might never open, despite everything the Doctor had told him. Time could be re-written after all, especially in a universe as strange as the one he had existed in. And the things he had gone through to protect her!

The Doctor didn't know what it was like, having a Frankish sword at your throat, or being sold with the Pandorica to the Chinese in order to ensure a safe trading route to the East for Italian merchants. Or knowing that an army, or a storm at sea, or an American bomber might strike at any time and end everything you sought to protect. Hearing the bitterness in his thoughts, Rory kept his gaze averted. The Doctor didn't need to know that. "Yeah, I waited. Somehow."

"But everything turned out alright, eh? You, the Pandorica, and Amy all survived. That might not have been the case if you hadn't stayed to protect her." the Doctor said after a long silence, perhaps picking up on the mood of this thoughts. "Rory, the Boy Who Waited."

Surprised at the title, he looked back at the man, seeing that while the smile was still there, it looked sadder. He blinked, unsure of how to respond. "I think I liked the Lone Centurion better." he finally joked, relieved to see the smile brighten.

"Yeah, that's a good title. Much more mysterious." the Doctor replied, somehow having closed the gap that had been between them without Rory noticing. He did see that he was being looked at carefully, and wondered with growing nervousness what was going on. The Doctor was leaning over him now, eyes fixed on his face.

"Close your eyes and hold still…" the man breathed. Heart pounding, the young man did just that, distractedly asking himself why he was obeying. Was he going to do another massage session? It was an odd place for one, but Rory knew that he wouldn't object. Or had his eyes betrayed his thoughts? But it suddenly didn't matter, because the Doctor was kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The feeling of Rory's lips against his was exciting, and the Doctor hoped he was doing the right thing. But the excitement vanished a moment later as the young man recoiled, and the Time Lord hastily pulled away. "I-I'm sorry." he stammered, seeing the shock in his companion's eyes. "I thought…I thought you wanted that…"

He had misread the signs, obviously. He had noticed Rory's behaviour change as they journeyed together, and it eventually dawned on him that the young man was developing a crush on him. It seemed only natural, given what they had been through. Perhaps a past incarnation would have picked up on that earlier, but this was the way he was now. To him, a kiss had seemed like a simple way to let Rory know he saw the crush and held the same feelings. But he had been wrong.

Dropping back onto the ground, he started to babble without giving his friend a chance to respond. "Well, this changes things, doesn't it? You probably hate me now, don't you? Think I'm trying to get in between you and Amy. I'm not; I thought you really wanted a kiss. I suppose there's little point in continuing now. You probably don't want to. And I had such a good plan, too…anyway, I'll take you to the nearest shuttle depot once the car is re-charged and-"

"_No_."

"-you can go back to the resort." he finished, then realized Rory had spoken. "No?"

"No." The nurse sighed, then sat up and shifted to gaze over the plain far below. "No, I don't hate you, although I probably should. And…no, I don't want to go back." Baffled and wishing he knew exactly what was going through Rory's head, the Doctor remained stretched out on the grass, watching him.

Silence ruled for many minutes, the Time Lord making sure to remain as still and as quiet as possible, suppressing his inclination to fidget. Eventually, the young man turned to him and spoke, voice thick with emotion. "I don't know why, but I think I love you, Doctor. I don't know how I came to feel this way, or when the feeling first appeared. All I know is that I feel something for you that I probably shouldn't, and I can't do a damn thing about it."

"You're torn between me and Amy." the Doctor stated simply, letting the comment float between them for a moment. "But Amy's not here right now."

"I _know_. What are you suggesting?" Sighing at the pure frustration in his words, the man sat up and stared across the darkened plain.

"I know you probably won't like this, but perhaps you could have it both ways?" he said carefully, holding up his hands as Rory's head jerked towards him.

"Are you suggesting that I cheat on her? Cheat on my _wife_ with you?" Rory's tone was dangerously low, and the Time Lord shifted uneasily at the checked fury in the words.

"I wouldn't necessarily term it as cheating…since after all, you both seem to be interested in me. And many planets don't even have the definition of the word 'cheat' in their vocabulary. A person with multiple partners is considered normal. As I recall, several cultures on Earth were the same way…" Absently straightening the lapels of his jacket, he sighed softly. Dealing with humans at this stage in their development could be so messy sometimes. They were so narrow-minded when it came to relationships and things of that nature. "I'm just saying that Amy did kiss me once, and I know she wanted more than that."

"I know…" The anger seemed to drain out of his companion at that, and the young man's shoulder slumped as he looked away. "I just don't know what to do. I love Amy, and I don't want to hurt her, but I want you as well."

"Oh, Rory." the Doctor muttered, deeming it safe to reach over and wrap and arm around his shoulders. The nurse tensed, but didn't pull away, so he shifted closer and hugged him fully. "We could try an experiment, you know. See if you really want me, or if it's just your crush talking."

"You want to make out, right?"

"Basically, yes. What do you think?"

"I think it could lead to trouble…but perhaps it's for the best." Rory muttered in response. "But where, though? I mean, it's a bit exposed here…"

Chuckling softly in anticipation, the Time Lord released his companion and scrambled to his feet. "Wait right here until I call you, then come back to the car."

"Right-o, I'm ready! And I'm never saying 'right-o' again!"

Despite himself, Rory smiled a little. He was uneasy with the entire situation, but maybe the Doctor was right. He had to find out if what he felt was true or just a silly crush. Rising to his feet, he wandered slowly back to the car, finding the back door open for him. "Isn't it going to be a bit-" he started as he stuck his head inside, then faltered upon seeing the backseat, "-cramped?"

The interior of the car was completely changed. Both front and back seats were gone, replaced by a large padded area running almost the full length of the car. The steering stick and other controls were still present, but were now located on the ceiling.

"I changed the configuration around a tad." the Doctor explained, seeing his astonishment. "This planet plays host to a lot of different aliens, and not all of them are humanoid."

"I see…" was all Rory could manage. At the man's gesture, he crawled inside and removed his shoes, swinging the door shut a moment later. With the moon set and the car's batteries dead, the interior was mostly dark, but he honestly preferred it this way. Being able to see clearly would have made him feel awkward.

The young man groped his way towards the Doctor, hands landing on his knees after a moment. Feeling a confusing mix of lust, fear and hope, he carefully moved his hands to the man's chest and toyed with his suspenders, snapping then gently a few times. The Doctor kissed him in return, their lips meeting so easily that Rory suspected that he was able to see better in the dim lighting than himself.

He moaned softly as the Doctor's lips worked their way over his mouth, chin and throat, finding them to be soft and yielding. Rory had been too stunned to enjoy the kiss he had gotten while outside, but he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the ones he was being given now.

Somehow, his hands had shifted from the suspenders to the man's jacket, and Rory found himself pulling the tweed material off, the Doctor quickly getting the message and wiggling out of it. Once that was out of the way, he went to work on the suspenders and bowtie, easily pushing the thin straps away. Rory had more trouble with the bowtie, distracted as he was by the shower of kisses he was receiving. The Doctor tensed as he finally removed it, but the young man was careful to place it somewhere out of the way so it wouldn't get crushed.

A few gentle kisses from him made the man relax again, and Rory shifted closer to him, yearning to learn more about the impossible alien.

"So?" the Doctor breathed in between kisses, his warm hands sliding up and down the young man's back.

"I like this." he replied simply, hearing him chuckle in return. The hands then trailed around to the front of Rory's shirt, fingers toying with the buttons as the man kissed him. Feeling his stomach twist a little, he nodded and murmured, "Go ahead."

His anxiety must have been present in his voice, because the Doctor's hands stilled as he kissed Rory deeply for several minutes, tongue worming into his mouth. The attention helped to calm the nurse, and he squeezed the man's shoulders in silent thanks. Finally breaking the kiss and allowing them to breathe, the Doctor went about unbuttoning Rory's shirt and removing it. Rory sighed as soft lips worked their way along his collarbone a moment later, sending a tingling feeling through him. This was nice, very nice. Different that being with Amy, but still enjoyable.

"Doctor?" The man lifted his mouth from his neck, and he felt sharp eyes focus on him. "How far are we going?"

"As far as you want to, Rory." He liked the answer, since it implied that he was the one in charge, not the Doctor. Grasping the Doctor's chin, Rory drew him in for a long kiss, fingers landing on the front of the other's shirt. He had seen the Doctor topless before - both by walking in on him accidentally and through various activities on alien planets, but this was different. Getting a reassuring kiss, the young man started to unbutton the shirt, fingers fumbling a few times in awkwardness. But he eventually got them undone and the shirt off, the undershirt quickly following.

The Doctor leaned back then, allowing Rory to run his hands over his chest and stomach. The skin was soft yet firm, and he could feel the man twitch whenever his fingers went over a sensitive spot. Feeling slightly more daring, the nurse reached out and looped an arm around the Doctor's neck, drawing them down onto the padded cushion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Whistling cheerfully, the Doctor grinned as he unlocked the door of their hotel room and stepped inside. He fell silent when he saw that Rory was on the phone to Amy, flashing his companion a grin and a wave in greeting. The young man nodded back, then turned away to better focus on his conversation. Dropping onto a padded bench by the window, the Time Lord stared out at the blue cliffs of the Zenith Canyon and tried not to eavesdrop.

"…it was really comfortable. The Doctor reconfigured the back seat so we could stretch out. Managed to get some sleep, and I got some more while we were travelling." Rory said, his voice steady as he related the previous night's stranding to his wife. The Doctor couldn't help but smile - while they hadn't done anything else besides having an extended make-out session, it had still been quite late when Rory finally dropped off, curled comfortably in his arms.

"No, he won't tell me why we're here. Said it's a surprise."

Glancing over at Rory, he met the frown with a cheerful smile. "Don't tell him anything, Amy!" he called, knowing that she could hear him on the other end of the line. The frown deepened briefly into a scowl, but his expression quickly lightened into a faint smile. Whatever Amy had told him, it must have cheered him up.

Turning back to the window, the Doctor watched the shadows deepen against the northern cliffs as the sun began to set, turning them a deep navy blue. Aliens of all kinds moved up and down the cliffs, searching for the best spot for the night's activities. Small shuttles and other air transports zoomed overhead, most heading in the direction of the landing field at the back of the hotel complex. But no matter how many came, the Time Lord knew that there was plenty of room. Rory and he would be able to find a perfect place to sit and watch.

A faint click and a sigh indicated that Rory had ended the call, but the Doctor didn't turn from his spot at the window. "How is she? Not bored, I hope?"

"She's fine. Took a wander through the fairground near the hotel and won a few prizes. She also said she's slightly jealous of us being here at the Zenith Canyons…mentioned something about the best spot to be tonight, whatever that means." He heard his companion sit down next to him, felt the warm air wash over his neck as he sighed again.

"What is it? I know something's bothering you, so you might as well tell me." the Time Lord asked after a minute of silence.

"It's just that I don't like keeping stuff from her. Especially not something this big." the nurse muttered after a long moment. "I didn't lie or anything, but it still doesn't feel right."

The Doctor frowned slightly, understanding how the situation must be weighing on Rory. It was then he looked away from the window, staring intently at Rory until the other male met his gaze. There was no resentment in his eyes, only guilt. He didn't want to push his friend into doing anything he would regret later, not matter what their respective feelings on the matter were. Moving slowly, his companion shifted to lean against him, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "Cheer up, at least for tonight. There's something special I want you to see." he murmured softly, sliding his hand into Rory's and squeezing gently.

"I'll try."

Rory gasped as he stared upwards, watching a bright streak of light trail across the dark sky. Three more followed, then five, then more than he could count. The Doctor was stretched out beside him on the blanket, hand clenched around his, probably grinning widely. The meteor shower happened every year, but reached its height only every century. As it happened, they had landed during the year when the show was at its best.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed, hearing the man laugh in return.

"Isn't it? Best spot to see the shower is right here, Rory! Because of protected status of the canyons, the air here is clearer and cleaner here than in the cities, which is exactly what you need to be able to see the meteors. That's why Amy said she was jealous - she'll be able to see this too, but not with the clarity we have!" The Doctor sounded proud of himself, more so than usual when he showed off something impressive to his companions.

The meteor shower would continue on all night, as well as be visible on a smaller scale for the following week. The Doctor had told him that much on the ride up one of the cliffs. Despite the fact that the hotel was packed and many others were on the cliffs viewing the meteors, the area around them was deserted. Rory could hear voices coming from other plateaus and open spaces above and below them, but no one was with them.

So he was only mildly surprised when the Doctor released his hand and brushed his cheek gently, the warmth of his palm nice against the young man's cool cheek. Blushing as he remembered the previous night, Rory turned his head slightly to meet the man's eyes.

The faint light of the falling stars was reflected in the Doctor's eyes as he asked, "Do you really want to be with me? I know you're worrying about it - worrying about how Amy will respond. Worrying about how a relationship will change things between us. Between all of us."

The young man looked away then, focusing on the meteors for several minutes as he tried to subdue the rush of feelings flooding him. He wanted to be with the Doctor, he really did. It had been determined last night that he truly wanted the alien man, and it wasn't just a simple crush. No, nothing about his relationship with the man could ever be simple.

"I…I…" he stammered, unsure of what, exactly, he wanted to say. Closing his eyes and knowing it was pointless to lie to himself any longer, he spoke. "Yes. I love Amy. I love you. I want this to work out." _Somehow_.

The man gave him a tender smile then, shifting to place a gentle kiss on Rory's forehead before lying back down and looking upwards again. "This reminds me a bit of the time Amy and I were with Vincent van Gogh." the Doctor murmured softly, eyes still fixed on the sky.

"Amy never mentioned that."

"It was just after you got eaten by the Crack. She didn't remember you then, and we ended up in the village Vincent was living in. Fought an invisible alien and took Vincent on a brief trip to the future, but the thing I remember most is doing this. All three of us, staring up at the sky and watching the stars." He paused then, obviously remembering the event.

Rory stayed silent, letting his lover think. For that's what he thought they were - lovers, if not in the physical sense then in the mental one. But how was he supposed to tell Amy about all of this? Guilt overcame him as tears blurred his vision, turning the meteor shower into a shimmering mass of light. He didn't _want_ to betray Amy, but it felt like he had already done that.

"Rory?" Hearing the note of concern in the Doctor's voice made him turn his head away from the sky, staring blankly out at the valley that housed the hotel. Sniffling and trying to keep the tears back, he tensed when a hand landed on his shoulder, warm and comforting. "Oh, Rory…"

Instead of giving in, the nurse pulled away, rolling onto his side. There was no hiding the tears now, they rolled hot and heavy down his face. Then the Doctor was there, embracing him tightly as he cried. Rory half-expected him to murmur and apology, but the man remained silent. Perhaps that was for the best, since he didn't want an apology. He might have even rejected it, had one been offered. It wasn't the Doctor's fault his companion was in love with him, after all.

His tears eventually slowed, but the man didn't let him go. "I…I can't tell her." he stammered, voice hoarse and ragged. "I just can't. I don't think she'd understand. I love both of you, but I know I can only have one of you."

"Do you?" the Doctor asked, voice low. Loosening the hug, he allowed the young man to roll over and face him before continuing. "Like I said before, multiple partners are not uncommon among many species. I know it would be going against your society, but perhaps you can have both Amy and me. She's a smart girl. I believe she would understand, given time."

Rory simply looked at the man he loved. He wasn't as optimistic as the other was. He knew Amy. He had grown up with her. Even if she did accept that Rory loved the Doctor - her Raggedy Doctor - it would probably drive a wedge between them. He didn't want something like that to tear them apart.

"Sorry Doctor, but I'm not going to tell her. Some things are best kept a secret." he said firmly.

The man gazed back at him, the constant stream of meteors overhead adding a strange light to his eyes. "If that's what you really want Rory, then I won't tell either." he said at last. Rory could almost hear the disappointment in his voice, but it didn't matter.

The Doctor silently rolled over onto his back, pulling the young man along with him so that the nurse's head was resting on his chest. Shifting so that he could see the sky, they watched the meteors fall. "I love you." he murmured at last, hoping he wouldn't be rejected because of his decision.

"I love you too." The Doctor answered, and the young man knew he was smiling. The air between them was clear now, and Rory wondered what the future would bring.


End file.
